


Sasuke's Secret

by phoenix545



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, AlphaOrochimaru, M/M, Mentions of past mpreg, Omega Verse, OmegaKabuto, OmegaSasuke, alphaNaruto, mentions of teenage pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 11:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12793809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenix545/pseuds/phoenix545
Summary: Naruto is awaken rudely from his sleep by shockingly Sasuke who demands that he help him. Naruto agrees despite not knowing what he's exactly helping Sasuke with. Now he's trying to uncover what Sasuke is hiding.





	Sasuke's Secret

Chapter 1 

 

He was laying on his back in his futon, dreaming of joyfully swimming in a gigantic bowl of warm ramen. Cuddled in his blankets, enjoying the stress free morning with no mission to go to at the crack of dawn. He was looking forward to waking up at noon, helping out Iruka-sensei, training with Kakashi-sensei, having dinner with his two sensei’s and friends, then going back home for another relaxing sleep. 

 

Ahh, when will he learn, that nothing can ever go his way? 

 

Instead of waking up to the peaceful rays of light from the sun, he was woken up to a painful sting of a slap across the face. His shinobi instincts were kicked in, he reached under his pillow to pull out his kunai he stored under there for cases just like this. He was about to attack whoever was sitting on top of him, he can feel their weight on his torso, but when his arm was in motion, sleep left his eyes, allowing his vision to become clear, and breathed in their scent.

 

The scent of an omega, but it was one he would recognize in a heart beat.

 

His eyes widen, his hand dropped the kunai, and his arm fell to his side. “Sa…Sas…Sasuke?” he was dumbfounded, believing this all to be a dream, it had to be, though the stinging of his cheek told him this was reality. 

 

The Uchiha’s dark eyes didn’t change, his facial expression not phased. He grabbed the collar of his shirt and yanked him forward so that their faces were inches apart. Naruto was snapped out of his shock, and was getting ready to fight if needed. His mind was racing, trying to decipher what Sasuke was going to do or why he was even in Konoha, but the damn Uchiha was as unpredictable as ever. All Sasuke said was “You’re going to help me.” 

 

The blonde automatically raised an eyebrow at the words, not sure if he heard them right. “Huh?” 

 

“I said you’re going to help me.” the omega repeated, more firmly than the last. 

 

And the alpha laughed “Me? Help you? Why the hell would I?” 

 

Sasuke dropped his collar, stood up, then stepped to the side, his back now to the teen on the floor. He turned his head slightly, “Because you’re the one who got me into this mess.” 

 

Now that plucked a nerve for Naruto, he growled. “What the hell have I ever done to you?! You’ve gotta a lot of nerve coming to me and demanding, not even asking, for help. You really are a bastard, y’know that?” 

 

He saw Sasuke’s fist clench at his sides, he knew the omega wanted to spit something back, or maybe even attack him, but surprisingly, Sasuke’s tense shoulders fell defeatedly. “…please…” he said softly, almost to the point Naruto couldn’t hear him. “I’m running out of time, and you’re the only one I thought of to help me…” 

 

Sasuke wasn’t the one to go to anyone for help, Naruto knew that whatever’s happened, was pretty damn serious. He pulled out his small table, having both of them sit across from each other. “Alright,” he started “I’ll help, but what exactly do you need help with?” 

 

Sasuke didn’t respond, not for a couple of moments. Naruto could tell, this was hard for Sasuke, to show this much weakness. “…it’s about Orochimaru…he has something very…important…to me…and I…and I need it back before it’s too late.” 

 

“Orochimaru? Why don’t you just go and get it back? Aren’t you his apprentice?” 

 

“If I could just go back and get it, would I really be sitting here with you?” 

 

“Then what the hell happened?”

 

“I ran away.” 

 

“Why?” 

 

He struck something because Sasuke stood up “If you’re just going to sit here and waste time, I’ll do it on my own.” 

 

It was almost instinctively, Naruto reached, grabbing the omega by the wrist. “I’m sorry, I’ll help. I don’t know why I’m helping you…but…I will.” maybe he could get Sasuke to come back to the village again, so everything can go back to the way it use to be, like how he wanted it to be for years. Sasuke looked at him, he could tell he was determining whether he can truly trust him or not. “Hey…if you’re thinking I may betray you, while it is tempting, I would never do that, not to you, not to anyone.” he confirmed, hoping that will ease Sasuke, get him to trust him more.

 

The omega stayed silent for a moment, glancing at the alpha from the corner of his eye. “…meet me in the front of the village by sunset. If you’re even a second late, I’m leaving without you. And don’t you dare tell anyone you’re with me.” Naruto didn’t even get to ask or push anything further because Sasuke jumped out from one of the windows, probably the one he entered through, and vanished. 

 

Naruto sat there for a couple of minutes, completely dumbfounded about all that went down. Could this all be a trick? Is someone messing with him? Was that honestly Sasuke? It seemed like it. Somethings were defiantly off. For one, his scent was slightly different, it was more…sweet than he remembered, and his chakra, he’s only encountered Sasuke a few times, but he knows for a fact, that Sasuke’s chakra was not like the one he sensed. The chakra was wobbly, uneven, all over the place, and weaker than Sasuke’s. This whole ordeal was just…odd. 

 

Whatever the case, he’ll still meet Sasuke at sunset, if this is the real Sasuke, he’ll help him, and if it isn’t, he’ll beat them and ask what they want. He glanced at the clock, realizing he had to get going in order to meet Iruka-sensei. He got up and began to get ready, trying to act like everything was normal. 

**Author's Note:**

> it's been a while since ive written anything and i just happen to come up with this idea so i decided to post to see what y'all think :)!


End file.
